The One
by popitlok
Summary: Follow this adventure between Jessica, Harvey and their daughter. Will she wreck havoc? Is she just like her mother? How will Teghan pearson-spectre impact the lives of the pearson-spectre firm and family.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Please review and share. Enjoy!_

 _I do not own suits._

Tegan POV

Walking into Pearson Specter, Phones ringing off the hook. Roaming around the corner I bump into an average height woman with long black/brownish hair.

¨ I'm so sorry, are you Tegan¨, The woman asked

¨Yes that's me and you are? ¨, I say straightening my outfit out

¨Rachel, your tour guide follow me and I'll show you around and lead you to Miss Pearsons office. ¨, Rachel stated already walking towards the offices

After being shown the cubicles and warned about Louis Litt we stand in front, a big crystal glass office that says Jessica Pearson Managing Partner.

Not paying attention a tall woman appears outside the office, walking with grace and elegance like no other

¨ Ms. Zane, can I help you? ¨, the woman asks

¨ Oh no, Miss Pearson just dropping off your associate¨, Rachel states

Turning around to face the woman who would soon become an important I intervene

¨Tegan Mills, so glad to be working under you Miss Pearson¨, I say introducing myself

¨Let's get to work¨, Jessica says turning around to enter her office

With that being said, Rachel leaves but stops and slips me a piece of paper with a number and an invitation to drinks.

¨So Tegan tell me about yourself, why do you want to work at Pearson Spectre¨, Jessica asks staring fiercely down at me

¨I was born here in New York, I graduated from Harvard and worked at the D. A s office for 4 years and I was previously a junior associate at Bronx and Gold. ¨, I say laying back into the hard but warm seat in front of Jessica's desk

¨ Hmm that's a lot of brass for a..? ¨, she asks with no flicker of emotion on her face

¨ Im 27 years old, and I appreciate it, but Pearson Spectre is where I want to be. ¨, I reply

¨ And why is that? Please Elaborate. ¨, Jessica asks

¨ It runs in my blood. I guess you could say it's my birthright¨; I choke out half scared and half relieved to finally get this off my chess

¨ Excuse me. ¨ Jessica half heartly'd chokes out, sitting up straight now and with fire in her eyes

Jessica POV

¨ Your… birthright? I know you're not suggesting what I think you are and if you're half as smart as you come off your wouldn't. ¨; I say staring daggers into the confident young woman in front of me

¨Your my mother, and Harvey Specter is my father. Like I said it runs in my blood. ¨, Tegan replies now standing up

Thinking to myself, staring at the young brave woman in front of me, admiring her features. They are similar to mine and Harveys. She has my eyes and his smile. But she can't be that was almost 20 years ago.

*Flashback*

¨Are you sure you want to do this Jessica, You could just tell him¨, Donna suggest

¨ Yes Im sure, and besides we are in a middle of a takeover. I have to worry about my career. Plus he is still a boy, he wouldn't be able to handle it. ¨, I whisper

¨Jessica? ¨, donna ask with sadness and worry in her eyes

¨ Im his mentor, It shouldn't of happened in the first place what would they think if they found out, I worked too hard for this. ¨, I all but yell at Donna

¨Okay…. But I'm here all the way, even when you tell Harvey¨, donna says trying to wash away so of my pain

¨ You will tell him right? ¨, Donna ask turning towards me

The question to this day never being answered

*end of flashback*

Still shellshocked, I hadn't realized the young woman who claims to be my daughter left my office. Immediately I picked up my phone. This would be a problem

¨Donna? She's here. ¨, I whisper into the phone

¨ Jessica?... Ill get Harvey¨, donna answers and hangs up immediately

God damn Harvey spectre

Donna POV

After I get off the phone, I go straight into Harvey office. Half hoping that Harvey could take this.

¨ Harvey, Jessica needs you. ¨, I say a little too quickly

¨ Not now donna¨, Harvey replies pretending to busy himself with work

Taking the time to really look at him I could tell something was wrong

¨What is it? What happened? Is it your brother? ¨, I say sitting down trying to rack my brain on who had Harvey mind in a cluster

¨ Scottie, she wants to try to make this work¨; Harvey says looking up at me

¨ Isn't that what you wanted? What's holding you back Harvey¨, I ask trying to get him to disclose to me

¨ I don't want to talk about it, anyway what did you say when you first came in here? ¨, He asked closing up once again

¨Jessica wants to see you¨, I state almost forgetting the shit storm heading towards Pearson Spectre

Watching Harvey get up to leave, I sit back on the chair heartbroken for Jessica, Harvey, scottie and that beautiful young woman. This is a mess.

Harvey POV

¨ What's up Jessica? ¨, I say entering her office sitting right on the couch

¨What's wrong? Name partner not enough? ¨, she says with that bite in her tone as always

¨ Here we go with this bullshit I thought you forgave me for that, I thought we were past that. If you called me in here to yell at me because you're feeling insecure, then I'm leaving¨, I say standing up ready to leave

¨Im sorry, I'm frustrated. Dinner? Can you make it? 8. ¨, Jessica ask

¨Sure, the occasion? A case? ¨ I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me

¨Hmm you could say that, I want you to meet my associate, since we are family¨, Jessica replies slowly with a smirk

¨Sure¨, I say and with that I head back to my office

Not realizing just how much that one word would change my future forever

A/N: Please comment and suggest. Im redoing the whole series, it will still be the same but I made changes. Please share.


	2. Chapter 2

Side note: I'm sorry about the first chapter, it was messy hopefully this one is way better. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Teghans Pov

After receiving the pro bono from jessica, I went straight to rachels office. I heard about her dad and if shes anything like me, than er both like to win

Teghan: rachel? Sorry to interrupt I just really need to ask your help with something.

Rachel: im sorry im just really busy with some things right now

She isn't budging and i really need her research skills. I have to try some other way

Teghan: alright, I was just asking because donna told me you were the best researcher at this firm

Rachel: really she said that? Hmm what do you need

After a couple hours of eating and researching with rachel I headed to go talk to the witness. Whitney long

Teghan: Ms. Long, Im teghan mills I represent Pearson-spectre. I'm here to talk about your case

Ms. Long: Your so young…. Anyway I was a secretary for 6 years at links corporation and I had a meeting with my boss. He liked me I guess but I don't feel the same way. However I agreed to go out with him and as one thing led to another he tried to have sex with me but I rejected him. The next thing I know Im fired without pay and I went above is head and they told me they would look into it but I haven't heard from them and Im locked out of their systems,

Teghan: well don't worry Ms. long I will get you out of this

After meeting with my client, I returned to the firm at around 7:30 almost time for my dinner with jessica and harvey.

As i'm packing my things up, someone knocks on my door. Its rachel.

Rachel: how did the meeting go?

Teghan: it went alright, thanks for your help earlier

Rachel: no problem, In light of your success want to go get a drink?

Teghan: I have a dinner to go to maybe tomorrow night

Rachel: I will hold you to that

*8:00*

I arrive at jessica's house. Its huge, of course it would be with as much money she makes as managing partner of her own firm. I'm slightly nervous just after receiving a text not too long ago asking if im on my way.

Jessica pov

After finishing up my paperwork I went home to prepare for this intense dinner to come. Making pasta and salad

*knock KNock*

Jessica: coming

Teghan: Hello, Jessica, I brought wine if you didn't mind

Jessica: not at all, welcome just hang your coat in that closet and the kitchens to the left

After a couple of minutes waiting, Harvey finally shows up

Harvey pov

Harvey: jessica im here, I just let myself in since you do it all the time. It smells go….

Harvey: didn't know we were having company

I turn to Teghan and give a small smile

Jessica: oh did i not mention we all needed to talk about something. The three of us

Harvey: no you did not

Harvey: so what's this about?

Jessica: let's eat

Teghan Pov

Silence filling the air as we sit at jessica's big table meant for a family. Im sitting across from harvey and to my left is jessica.

Teghan: so I guess i'll start, since im the reason we are all here

Silence still takes the win as I continue

Teghan: I was adopted, By Annie and Jacob Mills when I was just a couple of months old

Harvey: i'm sorry but what does this have to do with me?

Teghan: im getting to it, after I graduated from harvard, I decided to look for my real parents. I'm starting off my adulthood and i thought it was time to bury the hatchet whether it was to find out you didn't want me or something happened to you. I didn't know. Then a couple of months later i had this friend who hacked into the system and look at my birth records, i found out that my parents were each half of pearson-spectre

Harvey- your not telling me what I think your telling me

Silence still at large

Harvey- Im sorry kid, but I don't have a child and I most definitely did not produce an offspring with jessica pearson. Only in my dreams

Still no one said anything

Harvey: jessica you're a little quiet over there, tell her how ridiculous this is

Jessica: Harv….

Harvey: you can't be serious we always used…

Jessica: no we didn't

After a moment of silence that felt like a hour passed, harvey spoke up again

Harvey: you hid my CHILD FROM ME!. What the hell is wrong with you

Jessica: don't start with me harvey, we were in a middle of a takeover,and I worked too damn hard to have it ruined because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Your were a child. Someone I took out of the mail room and had a various amount of flings with we were serious and I sure as hell wasn't about to raise a child on my own. Plus you were too busy in scotties panties to care

Harvey: i swear if i have to hear about that damn firm one more time and you got some nerve, you put as much in as you took away. You gave up my BABY….. Cold-hearted bitch served your right

The arguing went on for hours, and i'm sick and tired of hearing How I wasn't important enough over a building or a woman I don't know

Teghan: ENOUGH.. I wanted to meet the one and only bonnie and clyde but it seems you can't shut up enough to let me get a word in because your both too god damn self centered


	3. Chapter 3

_*I forgot to mention Mike ross wont be in this story*_

 _Recap_

 _The arguing went on for hours, and i'm sick and tired of hearing How I wasn't important enough over a building or a woman I don't know_

 _Teghan: ENOUGH.. I wanted to meet the one and only bonnie and clyde but it seems you can't shut up enough to let me get a word in because your both too god damn self centered_

 _Present_

 _Teghan pov_

 _Teghan: Im leaving, I will see you at work tomorrow_

 _Jessica: This is your fault you know that right( looking to harvey)_

 _Harvey: how in the hell is this my fault, we_ _wouldn't_ _be in_ _this_ _mess if you told me about her in the first goddamn place._

 _After leaving Jessica house, I went to my own penthouse, so i could get a good nights rest before work in the morning_

 _10:30 a.m_

 _*beep, beep* *beep, beep*_

 _turning off my alarm, looking at the clock I realize im late. Jessicas going to kill me. As im rushing to get dress I slowly think, I dont give a shit what jessica thinks, Harvey too._

 _30 mins later..._

 _Entering pearson hardman, I find a sense of relief as I see rachel standing in my office_

 _Teghan: what do I owe to this visit_

 _Rachel: Just knew you were going to come in late, by the way jessicas looking for you. She seemed pretty pissed. Good luck_

Great, just great if I'm anything like her, her being pissed is a bad thing.

Composing myself I walk boldly to jessica's office

Teghan: I'm sorry jessica that I was late, what did you need

Jessica: Hows the pro bono going...

Teghan: i'm working on it

Jessica: and by working on it, you mean you haven't done a thing since yesterday

Jessica: if you can't separate your personal life from work, then you don't belong here

Teghan: cold-hearted indeed

Jessica: what did you call me

Teghan: I am a grown woman and surprisingly I thought reconnecting would do some good. But right now i dont give a s. So if you will excuse me, I have work to do

I'm starting to ask myself was it worth it. Coming to this firm and thinking I could get closer and learn more about my parents.

Donna POv

Donna: Harvey good morning, how was dinner

Harvey: It went great donna(sarcastically)

Donna: okay I can sense the sarcasm a mile away, don't try me tell me what happened

Harvey: what did you expect donna, I have a child. A child with jessica and a child that works here, down these halls.

Donna: well you can't blame jessica, you have to look at it from her point of view, she is a successful black woman about to take over a firm and is pregnant with the ¨mailroom¨ boy baby.

Harvey: that's not a excuse

Donna: you were immature, hell your still immature and still can't have a mature relationship. Now go talk to her like a man

Teghans Pov

I found my way to the file room after my dispute with jessica, Im trying to figure out a way to get this pro bono case thrown out but thefromation is a mess

Harvey: you busy

Teghan: I am, but what do you need

Harvey: just wanted to apologize for last night, I know my behavior was not acceptable and I took your story the wrong way

Teghan: hmm… i guess my expectation was way off. You reacted normally

Harvey: would you like to start over and we can go out to dinner later

Teghan: I would like that

We were soon interrupted by donna

Donna: Harvey, where's jessica

Harvey: I haven't seen her

Donna: well van dyke is here by the elevators

Teghan: van dyke as in the van dyke jessica took the firm from

Harvey: yeah that one

WE all scrambled out of the file room, catching a glimpse of van dyke staring at the firm name on the wall

Harvey: well I never thought I would see your ugly smug in this firm again

Van dyke: i just can't believe she put the mailroom boys name on the wall. Where is jessica anyone. Were coming back, whether you like it or not

Teghan: ¨were¨

*sorry this was a short chapter, comment if you want me to continue*


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I Took so long to update. I been busy and I made a new story check it out! Comment for suggestions and what you think. I tried to make it a little longer. I promise next chapter will be longer and have more teghanxrachel in it. It may also include a flashback in teghans life or harveys._

 **Harvey Pov**

After Van dyke left. I paced to my office to call jessica mad as hell.

Jessica. Where the hell are you?

At home harvey. What is the problem now? Someone stole your hair gel? She replied

Jessica Im serious. Get out of your funk. Get your ass down here because if we don't figure out what to do. Van dyke is coming back and it's not to be number two. You know what I'm coming over. I replied

As I hang up, Teghan rushes in

Dad anything I can do?. She says concerned

Surprised at the sudden name change . Dad? Am i ready to be a dad. I haven't given it much thought. However we have bigger issue.

Look through the bylaws, take rachel and even talk to louis if you have to but don't tell him what's going on and figure out what the hell van dyke did to try and come back. I'm heading to jessica's.

Teghan pov

Damn It. What the hell was i thinking calling him dad. Am I even ready for a dad. I been alone for so long. Never thought I needed one. I need to get to work. I see rachel heading to her office.

Hey rachel, wait up I yelled

20 mins later Jessica Pov

Grabbing two glasses and the bottle of scotch was the reasonable thing to do after harvey hung up.

Sitting on my couch, thinking will it ever stop? Will there ever be peace at the firm, a day when someone doesn't try and take it away from me.

*banging*

Hold on, I'm coming yelled harvey

I open the door to see harvey standing there pissed as hell.

Harvey POv

When I arrive at jessica's all i can think about is she better have scotch ready.

Going inside, I see two glasses at the ready. Reading my mind I see.

So jessica, what the hell are we going to do about van dyke. I say looking at jessica while she sits down at the end of her couch

Lets just take a minute and drink, before we get into that. She replies sinking into the couch

Jessic-

Harvey, she yells

alright , 10 minutes then we need to come up with a plan. I say sinking into the couch as well

*5 Long Minutes later*

Im sorry, she says quietly

For? I reply back

Teghan. I should of told you but harvey you had to realize what it would meant for a pregnant black woman who was just about to take a firm for herself. She says slowly

Jessica let's not get into this right now. We have enough problems as it is. I say trying to sound calm

Another minute pass, the drinks finally taking over. I break the air

I did love you, I hope you know that. I say quietly

Taken back, Jessica shifts in her position. Drinking in my words.

I can't say I would of been ready for a baby, but I would of been just excited. It wasn't a fling to me. I say looking towards her reaching for her hand

She just looks at me. Confliction going back and forth in her eyes. She takes my hand and say hmmmm, if only

If only what? I ask back

Are you kidding me, despite the age difference, and me being the head of a firm. You mature levels and the way you act. Not just that but as partners were unstoppable but with the tension and our personalities anything more we clash. She says back getting angry

Controlling myself, not saying anything I more closer, Our heads are touching and I can feel her breath on my face. I say once again I love you. All of you.

Just as our faces inches closer and closer. My phone rings, and rings

Are you going to get that, she asks our noses still touching

Hello? I say in the phone

Its teghan, we found something


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Review and enjoy! Also check out my other stories._

 _I do not own Suits_

 _Harvey POV_

After hanging up the phone with Tegan. I grabbed my coat and waited for Jessica as she slipped clothes on.

¨You ready? ¨, I ask with determination in my eyes

¨Let's get that son of a bitch¨, Jessica says with that famous, similar fire in her eyes

Closing her door behind me, we stepped into the car and drove to the office.

 _Jessica POV_

The car ride was impossible. Trying to ignore that bubbling in my stomach and focus on taking Van dyke down while protecting those I love most. I turn to look at Harvey and I see something I recognize too often. Determination and Anger. Looking back at the window, both thinking we will do whatever to protect our firm and now our family.

*couple minutes later*

Riding the elevator up, stopping at the Pearson Specter sign, giving me much more confidence, helping me ready myself to take down yet another attack from the outside.

 _Tegan POV_

I meet my parents in Jessica's office with the paperwork I found with Rachel.

¨ So Rachel and I have been going through the bylaws and it seems Van dyke has found a way to overrule his non-compete and extend his buy out. ¨, I say sitting across from Harvey next to Jessica

¨Damn it, we got to bring in Louis¨, Jessica states rubbing her forehead softly

¨Louis? Mr. Litt¨, I ask a little confused on what we need him for

¨Did you call Louis, Mr litt¨, Harvey asks, a little laughter in his tone

After a slight pause, we all burst out laughing, Me not really realizing why but it was a nice moment

¨Louis is the king of the bylaws, if anyone can get us out of this mess it's him, Tegan I want you to go by his office first thing in the morning. ¨, Jessica said, composing herself after her outburst

¨Yeah, I'll get right on it. Good night¨, I say walking out Jessica office towards the file room

After a couple hours, finally wrapping up the papers I'm going to bring to Louis in the morning, Rachel walks in a bottle of scotch in one hand and two glasses in the other

¨You mind? ¨, She asks strolling over to my spot

¨Not at all. ¨, I reply

 _Harvey POV_

¨What the hell are we going to do Jessica? ¨, I say feeling a headache coming on

¨I don't know. ¨, Jessica murmurs quietly lifting her feet up on the coffee table

¨First Hardman, now Van dyke, I can handle a dick, but a racist maybe I'm not cut out for this job¨, I say trying to lighten the mood

¨Ha, your funny. But I really need your corporation on this, with Louis and Tegan. ¨, Jessica states

¨ I can handle Louis any day and I most definitely can handle my daughter¨, I bite back not meaning to

¨ Harvey Im sorry¨, Jessica confesses lifting her head up from the back of the couch

After a moment of silence that seemed to go on forever. Jessica and I staring each other down, feeling the sexual tension hit me right in the gut

¨Maybe we need some outside help. ¨, I say coming to a conclusion that this is bigger than our petty fight with hardpan

However before Jessica can reply, clicking of heels take me out my gaze

¨Maybe I can help with that¨, says mysterious person

A\N: sorry I had to end it there, but I'm rewriting all the previous chapters and I'm tired. Please review and comment suggestions and Ideas. Also comment who you think the mysterious person is? And who you want it to be.


End file.
